down a different path
by WritingTrash
Summary: It was in that moment, Inko knew, she would do whatever she could to protect people in need. Or, a chance encounter changes Inko’s life forever, as she starts down the path of a hero.


**Alright, so here I am, starting another BNHA fic. I really kind of wanted to play with the idea of Inko becoming a hero, because I think she's totally got it in her. This will take place before any of the events of the canon BNHA storyline. There, obviously, will be some major changes to canon in this story.**

 **For one, I'm making Inko, Toshinori, Enji, and Rei all the same age, although I know they probably aren't in canon. Mitsuki is also the same age, but she will be more of a minor character in this, since I can't really imagine any way that she could get into Yuuei with her quirk. Mitsuki will be referred by Inko as Mi-chan, because I fully believe Izuku started the nickname thing after hearing Inko and Mitsuki.**

 **Also, in this Inko's last name will be Uki. Obviously she hasn't met Izuku's dad, therefore she wouldn't have taken his surname, Midoriya. I tried to pick something that had to do with her quirk/appearance, but I don't speak Japanese so was the best I could do. The websites I read said that it meant float and that was close enough. So she will be known as Uki Inko in this.**

 **There will also be some minor OCs, only because we don't have enough history about Inko or Yuuei for me to have enough characters to use in this story. None of them will be anything special, so if you're not about OC stories, don't worry.**

 **I am trying to stay in character, but I do apologize for any OOC characters or moments. I'm not exactly sure how long this will last, I'm thinking, maybe all the way to the end of their first year, but I still don't know how many chapters that will be. Right now I'm thinking at least 5, but that's still subject to change. Updates will be random, please bare with me. So without further ado, enjoy.**

Inko had never really entertained the idea of becoming a pro. Sure, everyone wanted to be a hero, Inko was no exception. She dreamed about it often. She loved helping people, especially children. But Inko didn't kid herself into thinking she could actually succeed as a hero. Her quirk was not showy or powerful, only helpful in odd little situations. It was not a hero's quirk. Even as the end of middle school drew nearer and her classmates buzzed with the idea of getting into Yuuei or another hero academy, Inko didn't get her hopes up.

"Well, I'm excited. The Yuuei entrance exam is only a month from now and I've been working really hard! I've got decent chances, I think!" Inko glanced over at her friend, Akiko.

Mi-chan was usually with them too, but she had decided to go out of the way to walk home with Masaru Bakagou. Inko almost felt bad for Masaru, he had somehow attracted Mi-chan's attention recently and she had been aggressively, for a lack of a better word, trying to get him to ask her out. Mi-chan was her best friend, of course, but she was very... passionate.

"You probably will." Inko agreed. The green-haired girl didn't even register for the exam, knowing she wouldn't make it. There wasn't much chance she would actually get in, so there was no point to go through the effort of the exam and have to deal with the rejection afterwards anyway.

The other girl sighed. "I wish you were trying out with us. There's still enough time to register, you know. Even Mitsuki is trying out, and all her quirk does is make her skin shiny." Her light brown waves bounced as they walked. It was still early enough in the afternoon, even after they had stayed later after school to help out with the graduation ceremony preparations.

Inko smiled wistfully. "I wouldn't be good enough, Yuuei only takes the best of the best. I'm barely even good." They paused at the cross walk, the red light changing as cars sped past them.

"You have telekinesis! That's an awesome quirk! I swear, if you practiced, you could probably do lots of stuff." Akiko argued. "It's a lot better than my quirk, but I'm still trying out. Practically our whole year is!"

She shifted her school bag onto her other shoulder, brushing aside the messy green locks that got stuck. Somehow, no matter what she did, at the end of the day her hair was always tangled and messy. "I don't know, Akiko." Inko finally said with a shrug.

The light changed as Akiko sighed with exasperation and the two girls walked across the street. They were nearing Akiko's street. Inko appreciated her friend, they had been friends since the beginning of middle school, but she was tired of the conversation. The reminder that she wasn't good enough.

They bid each other goodbye until next week. "If you end up registering for the Yuuei exam, call me! I better be the first to know." The brunette called, waving at her as she walked away. Inko gave her a halfhearted, neutral answer.

The green-haired teenager only lived about ten minutes from Akiko, but she had to pass through a busier part of the city until she reached her own apartment building. Usually Mi-chan was with her as well, they lived in the same building, but today Inko was alone.

The streets were full with mid-afternoon traffic and late lunchers. There were kids passing by on both sides of the street from the neighboring schools, some still running around in their uniforms. It was a totally normal day, as Inko tried to keep Akiko's reminders out of her thoughts. It wouldn't matter if she went to the exam or if she didn't, she wasn't good enough to be a hero.

Inko was passing by an alleyway when she heard a muffled shout, just loud enough to distract her from her internal rambling. The green-haired girl glanced around the entrance, surely it had just been one of the younger kids running by. But a moment before she was about to keep walking, she heard someone again, calling out from the darkness.

Shouldering her booksack, Inko started walking into the alleyway. It was probably just some younger kids messing around, but she didn't know for sure, so she might as well check it out. There was no harm in that. It was probably nothing. A nervous chill set in her bones anyway, something seemed off.

Separated from the busy chatter of the street, her footsteps echoed loudly. She glanced down at her red flats, wishing she had some kind of silencing quirk. There was another yelp, closer by, definitely a child. Inko started walking faster, she turned a corner and froze at the site.

A greasy man stood a ways away from her, he clutched a little girl, she couldn't have even been old enough to have her quirk yet. The man turned at the sound of Inko's footsteps, a dirty hand clasped over the girl's mouth. Fat tears rolled down the girl's face and her eyes were wide, relived at the site of Inko. He glared at her, trying to convince her to leave without a word. Inko nearly did, her fingers shaking at her side. Everything about him seemed evil, from his greasy locks to his red-brown stained shoes.

"Is this your dad?" She somehow found her voice a moment later, fear setting into her body. Despite knowing that wasn't true, Inko asked it anyway. The child managed to shake her head frantically a few times before he jerked her roughly. Inko stepped forward, but he gripped her tighter and held out his hand. His fingernails were shaped like claws.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Just walk away girly, and no one else here has to get hurt."

Inko swallowed, gripping the strap of her booksack. Her brain told her she should just turn around. There was no way she could fight someone like this. She wasn't even allowed to use her quirk on anyone, she didn't have a hero's license. She could get in trouble for it, she should just walk away. But it seemed the teenager was cemented in place. Her legs were frozen and she wanted to cry. She willed herself to move, but instead she just stared, eyes burning as she tried to not sob right then and there.

But then the girl started shaking harder, clutched in that man's dirty hands and Inko knew that she couldn't run away and leave her. She wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if something happened.

So instead, Inko managed to say. "Let her go." She thought she sounded a lot more confident than she felt. Her knees definitely felt weak. She hoped she wouldn't pass out.

How long could Inko stall until someone showed up? Could she call for help or would the man hurt the girl? His claws were so close to her. No, Inko decided. She would have to at least get her away first, far enough that she could run away and wouldn't get hurt.

The man just laughed at her, hugging the child to his side. "Yeah, right. Get out of here, kid. I don't want to turn this into a double murder scene."

There had to be something she could do to stall, something she could do to distract him. "It's going to be okay, I promise. Don't worry." Inko said in the calmest voice she could muster, looking directly at the girl. Did she seemed more relaxed at that? It was hard to tell. The man snickered.

Her eyes flickered around the alleyway. She could throw her booksack at him, but it was half empty since it was nearing the end of the year and she had turned in all her textbooks already. It wouldn't do much damage. There was a trash can, but it was all the way over there. Then she noticed the fire escape behind him. It was rusty and falling apart, a metal bar as long as her forearm was lying abandoned on the platform, at the same height as the man's head. It was probably heavier than most other things she had used her quirk on, but if she focused, then just maybe it would work.

"I guess if you won't leave, I've got no choice but to kill you. Master won't care if I have a little fun. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, kid." He laughed, his teeth were yellow. He moved into a fighting position, still holding the girl, ready to bolt toward her. It was now or never.

Just as he began to step toward her, Inko held out her hand, squeezing her eyes shut. Tears lingered on her eyelashes. Either way, she was going to be crying by the end of this. There was a loud metal clank and Inko opened her eyes in shock, just as the child sprinted into her arms. The man stumbled and fell, the metal pole clattering on the ground beside his head. It rolled away, settling against a brick wall. It couldn't have been hard enough to knock him out, but he was definitely disoriented, falling as he tried to get back up on his feet.

The girl was crying and sniffling and she latched onto Inko like she was the most important thing in the world. "Help!" Inko finally shouted, turning around with the girl in her arms. "Help us, we're being attacked!" She called out toward the busy steet.

She was only a few steps away when something sliced through her leggings. She glanced down, seeing three gashes, already bleeding down her calf. Inko gasped, stumbling, and turning to see the man giving her a look full of hate. Her booksack fell from her shoulder, slumping onto the cold concrete. "Oh, I think I'll have fun killing you now." His fingernail claws now a half a foot longer than before

The child tugged on her arm, trying to pull her back toward the busy street, still sniffling and wide eyed. "Go!" Inko exclaimed, pushing her away. She seemed torn, but a moment later the girl bolted, loud, clumsy footfalls echoing behind her.

Inko turned only fast enough to see the man swipe for her face. She ducked and fell on the dirty cement. Her cuts on her leg burned, it would slow her down if she tried to run. He had recovered from being hit and was standing without problem, nearing her with a predatory look. He would catch her if she ran, she wasn't strong enough to fight him.

The tears were falling full force now and Inko couldn't do a thing to stop them. Surely this man would slice her up and kill her. A sob escaped her as she crawled backwards and when he drew closer, she thought of all the things she will never get to do. She'd never graduate high school, she'd never get married, she would never be able to be a hero.

The sudden thought surprise her as her back hit the brick wall, she had run out of time. A hero? Why had she thought of that? Another sniffle and Inko glanced around her. This couldn't be the end, right? There must be something she could do. It had been hopeless before, but she had managed to get the girl away. This couldn't be the end.

He was inches away now, her heartbeat and sobs drowned out any other noise from the alleyway. Then her hand brushed something, cold metal. Pieces of it flaked off onto her skin.

He had knelt down now, his claws slashed as Inko's grip tightened. She felt the burn of a cut on her cheek as she bashed the pole, as hard as she could, into the man's skull. He cursed, stumbling backwards from her. He clutched his bleeding temple. The man hadn't even fallen yet, before someone burst forward, connecting her fist with his chest. He flew into the fire escape at the back of the alley way. The force caused a burst of wind, tangling Inko's hair as she watched with wide eyes.

The metal of the old fire escape creaked and groaned from the force. Inko looked back to her savior quickly recognizing the white cape and black hair. Nana was here. A hero was here, she was saved. Inko dropped the metal pole and it rollled into the shadows for the last time. The pro moved to take care of the villain, only glancing toward Inko long enough to give her an assuring smile. Everything was okay.

It took everything in her to not breakdown sobbing in relief. Tears still fell, but not as thickly as before. Then someone else was at her side, she jumped, moving away from them. A boy, probably not far from her age was beside her, looking at her with wide, concerned blue eyes. His hair was messy, golden in color with two long pieces on either side of his face. He was fairly tall and wearing a black school uniform she recognized from another middle school not far from her own.

"Are you okay?" Inko could only nod dumbly. staring at him. "Don't worry, Nana's got this guy." He smiled stunningly, glancing at her, then back to Nana. Inko nodded again, looking over where the hero had already defeated the man.

Nana was just as impressive as Inko had imagined. She had seen her plenty on the news and she would have lied if she said the hero didn't inspire her. She was the strongest woman hero in the history of heroes and quirks, she was powerful and impressive in every way. Inko even wore her hair in the same style as her sometimes. With a jolt, the green-haired teenager realized today was one of those days. She itched to pull down her hair.

Nana walked over to them, still wearing her ever confident smile. "Toshi, call the police, tell them we have a criminal for them to pick up." The blond boy, apparently named Toshi, stood and nodded, running from the alley way to find a phone. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, yes, M-Miss Nana-san." Inko suddenly remembered the child. "There was a little girl, she was about four, black hair, is she okay?"

"She's fine, she was the one who found us, told us her friend was in trouble. I'm guessing that was you? Her mother already found her." Nana answered. "Those cuts look bad, here." The hero offered her gauze from a pouch on her waist.

Inko sighed in relief, the girl was fine. After she cleaned enough of the blood from her face and leg, Nana offered a gloved hand, and she took it. The older woman pulled Inko to her feet in a swift motion.

The green-haired girl frowned, looking at her shoes. "Miss Nana-san, I'm sorry, but I used my quirk on that man. I know the laws say I'm not allowed to use my quirk on other people, but I couldn't just walk away. I couldn't just let him hurt her." Inko sniffed again, wiping her eyes. "I understand if you want to turn me into the police."

Nana exhaled. "What's your name?" She asked softly.

"U-Uki Inko." She was totally going to jail.

"Alright, chin up, Inko. You did a good thing today." Inko looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm not turning you into the police. Yeah, the laws say that, but no doubt, if you hadn't intervened, that girl would probably be dead now. We can just keep this between us. It's pretty impressive what you did, I know plenty of other kids your age would have just ran when faced with a villain like that. Have you ever thought of being a pro?"

The teenager just blinked, looking up at her. "I- Uh, yes." Inko answered with a nod. She had thought about it plenty of times.

The black-haired woman smiled. "One of the most important things about being a hero is meddling when you don't need to. You seem to understand that pretty well. You should give it more thought, you'd be a great hero. Now get home, I'm sure your parents are worried and you don't want to be here when the police arrive. Make sure you take care of those cuts."

Inko nodded, surprised. "Thank you, Miss Nana-san."

"Just Nana." The green haired girl grabbed her booksack and turned to leave, only walking a few steps before Nana called after her. "Nice hair."

She glanced behind her, seeing Nana's thumb up. Inko blushed and nodded, thanking her again. She walked back out into the busy street. It had become even louder with the arrival of Nana, but Inko was easily able to slip into the bustling crowd and finally head home.

Her apartment was empty as always, her mother and father at work still. Inko floated an apple toward her as she set her bag down and sat on her bed. She grabbed the phone beside her bed and dialed Akiko's number.

"Hello? Yeah, I think I've changed my mind."

 **I hope you guys liked it! I really like this idea and hopefully I will be inspired enough to keep going. If anyone else has any other characters, maybe old heroes who could be teachers at a Yuuei or any current heroes that could be other students, please help, I need more characters.**

 **Anyway, go ahead and shoot me a comment if you enjoyed this, as always you can come yell at my tumblr, @cultured—-trash and please follow, favorite, kudos, and whatever else! Until next time.**


End file.
